


A Royal Vow

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Royal Reader x Commoner Prompto, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: Prompto thinks that you don't have any interest in him, your own husband, because he's not of noble blood. You, nervous as you are in your marital bedroom for the first time with Prompto, want to reveal to your new husband exactly how much you have admired him for the longest of times.





	A Royal Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Some extreme fluff! My SFW muse has been on fire lately, so I've just been going with it! This is tooth-rotting fluff, so I hope ya'll have dental insurance LMAO! <3

Prompto Argentum stood before you, dressed in an immaculately tailored crisp black suit. His eyes were wide with excitement, his cornflower blue hues twinkling as he gazed upon you dressed in your regally elegant white wedding dress. The chiffon fabric on your flowing skirts shuffled as you moved past Prompto wordlessly, a small frown adorning your lips as you searched for the sealed envelope you had Noctis sneak into your newly-wed chambers.

Brushing past Prompto, you didn’t notice the way his expression fell at your cold reaction to him. Focused completely on finding the letter you wrote, you were grateful for the menial task. Your hands shook and your blood pounded in your ears as you became hyper aware of Prompto’s presence behind you.

You just needed to find the letter. It would help you tell your new husband exactly how you felt about the whole arrangement.

————— 

Prompto sighed in defeat as you avoided his gaze once again. Even for the duration of the wedding ceremony, in front of all those people, you refused to look at him. Prompto was less than thrilled with that fact; he always imagined his wedding to be an overly joyful affair, where he would take his wife into his arms and kiss her with withheld passion— pouring all his love and devotion into the romantic gesture for all to see.

The kiss he shared with you was stale and reinforced with an air of nervousness that Prompto could not forget the taste of.

‘Of course,’ he thought to himself, ‘I’m just a commoner. If the King wasn’t so concerned about his niece’s partying ways, I wouldn’t have found myself married to a member of the Royal House of Lucis. She doesn’t really want me, I get that. Still, if the King trusts me to take care of her, I’ll do exactly that.’ Prompto nodded to himself, determined to prove the very man who kept him safe behind the wall that he was more than capable of being a respectful and grounding husband for Y/N— The Lady of Lucis.

“Ah!” Prompto snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of your sudden exclamation, “I… have something to share with you.” Your voice was soft and pleasant in his ears. 

Prompto turned around and smiled at you, willing himself to be as accommodating as possible. He noticed the way your shoulders were tensed, adorned in the glittering silver sequin borders that enchanted him during the dance he shared with you earlier that night. In that moment, Prompto wanted nothing more than to smooth the tenseness off your shoulders with gentle fingertips, but that desire had to wait as he noticed a determined glint in your eyes.

“Okay, go ahead and share. I’m all ears for you.”

—————

Your breath left you in a rush, and your chest felt like it was caving in on itself. 

For you.  
Nervously, you bit your bottom lip and unsealed the envelope before glancing up at your husband. The very thought of Prompto being your forever man had your heart leaping for joy. It was just hard for you to express such a thought; you hid your true feelings under an unpleasant personality for so long, it was hard for you to show anyone your true self. 

But… it was time to reveal yourself to Prompto Argentum.

It was time to show him the true nature of his wife.

“I wrote you something. I didn’t want to read it in front of the whole world out there because this… it’s special. And it’s my true thoughts about you. I… we should sit down.” You suddenly suggested, your legs shaking and barely about to hold you up. You moved towards the edge of the bed you and Prompto were to share from now onwards as a married couple, and all but collapsed onto the plush beddings. Prompto quickly took a seat beside you, leaving a comfortably distance between the two of you.

For that, you were grateful. He smelt amazing from far away; you weren’t sure what you would do if he drew even closer. A brief sense of insecurity washed over you as you realised that your uncle, the King of Lucis, pretty much ordered your marriage to Prompto. Prompto had no real choice in the matter— at least, that was how you understood the whole situation unfolded a mere few weeks ago. Maybe… Prompto didn’t want you? Maybe he was just tolerating you and respecting you out of fear and respect? You were of royal blood after all…

You shook your head immediately. You couldn’t afford to think like that right now; you had to reveal your true self to your husband and you needed to show him that you… really liked him. You just didn’t know how to show him.

Without any real fanfare, you began to read:

“Prompto,

“I must admit; I did not expect to be in the position I find myself in today. Being married to you… I count it a true spectacle all on its own. A commoner, wed to a noble— we’ve truly entered a new age, haven’t we? I’ve known you for two years now; you are a good friend of Prince Noctis. 

“But that is all you are. That was all you were supposed to be…

“You’re a little mischievous. But you’re also kind of innocent too, you know? You’re very different to the men I have shared intimacy with in the past… still, for some reason— you bother me in a way that no other man has ever bothered me before.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, being married to you now. There’s only one thought that continues to plague my mind— a single truth really that continues to knock on my figurative door for all the days I knew that I was to be wed to you; Prompto Argentum… you will forever be a part of my life.”

“Y/N…” Prompto murmured beside you, but you kept your glazed over eyes on the piece of paper you held. You continued reading the jumbled, incoherent words that you wrote.

“It’s so strange… ever since I first met you, you seemed to govern the rhythm of my breath. Whenever you look at me, I feel like I am the most exquisite thing in this world. I feel like I hold value that no one could ever dare imagine. I don’t know if you mean to make me feel this way, but I do. I really, really do Prompto. Ever since I met you at the Lucian Gala two years ago… you’ve been the apple of my eye.

“Those other men I dated and shared my bed with… they don’t even hold a candle to you, you know? I know you don’t think much of yourself, and that’s a true shame. You don’t know this but… seeing you be so candidly kind to Noctis… seeing you be his friend in a cold and cruel world; you taught me trust, you taught my price and you taught me honour.

“I know that there’s so much that I don’t know about you. I want to learn more about you. I want to stand by your side and be your wife. I admire you a lot. I don’t know if I can say that powerful four-letter word right now… I barely know you. It would be foolish of me to use that word so early… to ruin the true meaning of such a word would be blasphemous. It’s clear you are no noble, but you’re so much more than your ascribed social status.”

You took a deep breath as you heard Prompto’s breath hitch beside you. Emotion ran rampant in the room around you, and you felt confident in continuing. 

“Honestly, you should have never caught my eye; but you did. The universe has a funny way of working, and I think it brought me to you. Or you to me. Or us together? I’m not sure how it’s supposed to work exactly but I just—!” The last of your words were smothered as you found yourself pulled towards Prompto, right into his warm chest as he engulfed you in an all encompassing hug.

You gasped, but let your shaking arms snake around his torso willingly, allowing yourself to be held by your husband. By the man you loved, but thought you couldn’t have.

“Please don’t let this be a dream… for real?” Prompto asked, pulling back and looking directly into your eyes with wonderment. You couldn’t help but laugh quietly, nodding your head as you did your best to keep your eyes locked on Prompto’s.

“Yes. You’re my whole world… you have been for a while. I was just too afraid to tell you.”

Prompto didn’t say anything in return.

He didn’t have to.

He simply pulled you into his arms, against his chest so that you could hear the happy thrum of his heart beat. Content, you smiled and leaned into his hold, beyond happy and extremely relieved.

He knew now.

Your husband knew exactly how you felt about him now.

He knew how important he was… how special he was.

And you were going to remind him of these facts every single day as his adoring wife.


End file.
